


Finally Found You

by ladadadi



Series: Meme Fills [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really unfair how he can just sit on the edge of her bed like they're just having a chat when there is absolutely nothing normal about this situation, not when Liam's just blurted out that she's still a virgin at 19 because she's kind of scared to have sex because she's worried it'll hurt too much. It's just really embarrassing, all of it, except Zayn had only smiled at her and asked if there was a reason she was telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> for the girl direction ficathon
>
>> [Liam is a virgin and is really scared about the first time hurting. Zayn's her best friend; he'll be gentle.](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12880689#t12880689)  
> 
> 
> part two of the things-i-started-months-ago-and-am-just-now-finishing series! a massive thank you to [my bestest bud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indications) for looking over this and telling me what was cute and what was sickening, i couldn't have done it without u :-* also, if i have any british readers who are appalled at my misuse of british slang/spelling/whatever, please let me know! googling can only take me so far. 

"This isn't…weird, right? Or not _too_ weird, I suppose, of course it's going to be weird that I've asked you to, um, to take my— _you know_."

Zayn laughs. "Liam, seriously, it's fine," he says, and it's really unfair how he can just sit on the edge of her bed like they're just having a chat when there is absolutely nothing normal about this situation, not when Liam's just blurted out that she's still a virgin at 19 because she's kind of scared to have sex because she's worried it'll hurt too much. It's just really embarrassing, all of it, except Zayn had only smiled at her and asked if there was a reason she was telling him. "If you ever want to stop, just tell me, okay?" he continues. "This is about you, Li."

"Yeah, alright." Liam swallows hard and glances at the clock. Two hours before her roommate gets back from work—that should be plenty of time, right? "So, um, should I take off my shirt?"

"Do you want to take off your shirt?"

"Well I should do, shouldn't I?" Liam says, quite reasonably she thinks. Zayn's still giving her that fond smile, and after a moment he moves closer, cups a hand behind her head and pulls her in for a kiss. Liam relaxes—this much is familiar at least, she's no slag but she's done a fair bit of kissing. And Zayn is _good_ , all slow, soft kisses that have Liam pressing herself against him. Zayn shifts her into his lap and carefully pushes her top up, skimming his fingers along her sides, but when Liam shivers and pulls out of the kiss so she can drop her head onto his shoulder, he stops. "Alright?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, just…this is a lot." Liam has to laugh at herself because this is all so fucking ridiculous, it's like she's on some awful teenage drama.

"You wanna stop?" Liam shakes her head, and Zayn is still for a moment before he leans back and pulls off his own shirt. Liam knew he was fit, of course, he overheats every time they play football together and she's vowed to teach him to swim, but—god, it's so different like this, seeing him with his shirt off because he's about to fuck her. _Alright,_ Liam thinks, looking Zayn over, _this is actually happening._ He's a little flushed, with embarrassment or excitement, but he takes her hand and puts it on his chest. "You can do whatever you want, it's okay," he says, so she does, slides her hand down his chest until he lets out a shaky breath and bites his lip because she _can_.

"Liam," Zayn says, all dark eyes and quiet voice, "babe, let me see you." Liam hesitates a moment, then nods, and Zayn lifts her shirt off with gentle fingers. She fights the urge to cover herself up and wishes she'd thought to wear a prettier bra, but Zayn's eyes are fixed on her and he's got his lower lip between his teeth again. He looks up at her from beneath his eyelashes, asks, "Can I…?" and Liam doesn't know exactly what he's thinking of doing but she arches her back anyway and he puts his hands on her waist, bends to kiss across her sternum and the plain blue cotton of her bra, and Liam had _no idea_ it was possible to be this turned on.

"Fuck," she breathes, and then immediately hates herself because it couldn't be more obvious that she's a virgin if only this much has her so wet already. But Zayn just hums in response and reaches up to undo her bra, hands moving slow so she can stop him if she wants. She doesn't, of course, she lets him undo the hooks and slide the straps down her shoulders and she watches his face as the cups come away. He's staring straight at her tits, but somehow it isn't creepy or weird the way Liam was half-expecting it to be. Instead Zayn looks—reverent, almost, like he's been waiting his whole life for this moment.

"God, Liam," Zayn whispers, his eyes coming up to her face, "you are so fucking beautiful."

In that instance, Liam _knows_ , and when she looks at Zayn she can tell that he knows that she knows and now he's waiting to see if it's still okay because that's how Zayn is, he's always been so sweet and protective and respectful and Liam is a bloody idiot for never noticing before. Zayn is biting his lip nervously, his hands fluttering over her ribs like he doesn't quite know what to do with them, so Liam puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Zayn responds immediately to that, puts one arm around her back and the other under her arse and moves her so she's straddling his lap and leaning down to keep her mouth on his. When she breaks off to breathe it's obvious why he did it, because now her breasts are right in front of his face and he barely has to lean forward to get his mouth on her nipple and that is the best fucking thing Liam has ever felt in her life. She moans and tangles her fingers in his hair, soft and unquiffed for once, and the hand on her arse slips lower, slides up under her skirt to glide over the middle of her knickers, and any thought Liam could have of being embarrassed about how wet she is is driven away by Zayn pressing his forehead against her collarbone and gasping, "Oh, _fuck_."

"Zayn," Liam says, and she's proud of how even her voice is, "I think I'd like to be naked now."

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." Zayn carefully tips her onto her back and tugs her skirt and underwear down her legs, holding his breath. Liam wants to cover herself up, but— _this is_ Zayn _,_ she tells herself, _this is your best friend and he loves you—he's_ in love _with you—and he wants this_ and so she spreads her legs instead and feels a little thrill go through her when Zayn flushes and his hand drops down to cup himself through his trousers like he can't help it. "Liam," he murmurs, and all of a sudden Liam realizes how hard he is even though she hasn't touched him, and if anything is going to convince her that he wants this just as bad as she does, that is it. 

"Go on then," Liam urges, and Zayn does. He pushes his jeans and his boxers off and then it's Liam's turn to stare. "Oh," she says faintly. "I don't think that's going to fit."

There's a tense silent moment and then they both burst into laughter. "Shit, Li," Zayn gasps, his eyes all crinkled up, and Liam is blushing but she's clutching at her stomach too because she can't quite catch her breath. When he says, "God, babe, come here," Liam leans forward to meet Zayn as he climbs onto the bed so they can kiss again, giggling into each other's mouths. Zayn's arms are warm and secure around her waist and she winds her hands into his hair, pulling back to rest her forehead against Zayn's. He bumps her nose with his own, all the laughter gone now with the way it mimics the nudge of his cock against her belly, and Liam licks her lips and reaches down to touch him. As soon as he feels her, Zayn sucks in a breath and presses his face into her neck, his fingers tightening on her waist. Liam moves tentatively—she knows in theory what to do but it's different actually _doing_ it, feeling Zayn thick and hot in her palm with his stubble scraping at her collarbone.

"Is this...am I doing it right?" she asks, and Zayn huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah, you're doing it right." He gently pushes her away. "Come on, this is about you, remember?" Liam allows herself to be pressed back into the pillows, Zayn brushing a quick kiss to her lips before he moves down so he can suck a lovebite into the skin between her breasts. His hand slides between her legs and he draws a finger up her slit until Liam moans and arches into him. "Gonna make you come first," he murmurs, "get you relaxed so you can take my cock." His eyes flick up to Liam. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Liam breathes, " _fuck_ , Zayn." Zayn grins and slips one finger into her, then another. It's nothing Liam hasn't done to herself, but it's different when it's Zayn's fingers; he's gentle but he isn't tentative, doesn't hesitate when he presses up and pushes the heel of his palm against her clit. Liam's breath hitches and her thighs tense around him, and Zayn kisses the top of her breast where the skin is flushed.

"Alright, love?" he asks, and Liam nods, dragging her fingers up Zayn's neck and into his hair.

"Can you, um," she starts, then cuts herself off and presses her lips together. 

Zayn lifts his head. "What?"

Liam takes a deep breath. "Could you, like...your mouth?" Her voice trails off at the end and her cheeks redden, but Zayn looks absolutely delighted. He circles his thumb around her clit slowly as he trails kisses down her stomach, and when he reaches her hips he nudges her thighs further apart with his shoulders. Liam props herself up on her elbows to watch him fit his mouth against her, but as soon as his tongue touches her she squeezes her eyes shut. Zayn hums and works another finger into her, sucking at her clit. " _Zayn_ ," Liam gasps, and he responds by grazing her with the edge of his teeth and crooking his fingers inside her. Liam moans and reaches up to grab onto the headboard, and when Zayn flicks his tongue she shudders apart.

Zayn wipes his mouth off with the back of his wrist and moves up to kiss her neck, stroking over her stomach with gentle fingers as she comes down. "Alright?"

Liam takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah. Should I, um...." Liam gestures to Zayn's cock. "Blow you?"

Zayn lets out a shaky laugh. "Later." It's phrased like a statement, but the way he meets her eyes lets her know it's a question. 

"Later," Liam confirms, and Zayn gives her a relieved smile. She leans in and meets it with one of her own, Zayn's arm sliding around her. He murmurs something into her mouth that she doesn't catch, so she pulls back. "What?"

"We need a condom," Zayn repeats.

Liam's eyes widen. "Oh! Yeah, um, it's just—" She pushes at his shoulder until he moves off, then rolls over so she can dig through her bedside table and find the bag Louis had given her for her last birthday. It had been a rude joke at the time, but Liam finds herself suddenly grateful for it. When she finds what she's looking for she turns back to Zayn and holds it up in triumph.

Zayn raises an eyebrow, looking like he's fighting to keep a grin off his face. "Red. Nice."

"It's still your favorite colour, right?" Liam winces. "Wait, sorry, is that weird? God, I'm shit at this."

"It's cute," Zayn tells her, taking the condom from her fingers. Liam watches him tear the packet open, and then he reaches for her hand. "Here, help me." Liam takes a deep breath and does it like she learned in school, pinches the tip and rolls it down, Zayn's hands guiding her. He takes her wrist when she's done and pulls her hand to his mouth so he can kiss her palm. "Ready?" he asks. 

Liam takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah," she says. "I'm ready."

When he moves on top Liam lets him pull her legs up around his waist, fitting their hips together, and holds her breath as she feels him slide against her and then _inside_ , slow and gentle. It hurts a little, but not like Liam had expected – more of a stretch, an ache. Zayn's watching her carefully, one hand stroking up and down her side. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Liam takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm just – it's a lot."

"Do you like it?"

Liam nods. "Could you just, like, do you think you could kiss me again?"

Zayn leans down and kisses her slow and sweet, his hips rocking gently against her. His weight on top of her is comforting somehow and she lets her hands slide down to the dimples in his back, feeling his muscles flex as he rolls his hips forward. Her voice is almost a whisper when she asks, "Is it good?"

"The best I've ever had," Zayn tells her, and Liam would accuse him of flattery except for the way his voice is sort of quiet and serious when he says it. It's a little embarrassing, maybe, for her to do it, but she hitches her knees up and pulls them back toward her shoulders like she's seen in porn, and it makes Zayn moan the way she'd hoped it would but it's fucking fantastic on her end too, his hips rubbing hard against her clit as he grinds into her. Zayn puts his mouth on her neck and keeps it there, and Liam skims her nails down his back. "Don't judge me," Zayn mumbles, "but I'm pretty close."

"So'm I," Liam tells him, and it's true: she was sensitive already, after coming once, and feeling Zayn against her – _inside_ her – is overwhelming in the best way.

Zayn leans back and pulls her hips up with him. "You can touch yourself," he offers, and he sounds so hopeful that Liam does, slides her hands down her stomach to circle her clit, and the way Zayn tilts his head down to watch how she does it makes her arch into him. Zayn fucks her until she comes and then until he does, his lip between his teeth and her legs around his waist.

It's a long few minutes before Zayn finally untangles himself from Liam and gets off the bed to throw away the condom, waving away her offer to help. She lays back and watches him do it, feeling sleepy and satisfied, and when Zayn comes back he curls up around her so he can tuck his head into the crook of her neck. "Was it what you were expecting?"

"Better." Liam strokes her fingers down Zayn's forearm where it's draped over her waist. 

Zayn clears his throat and says, "Do you think, um...would you want to do it again?"

Liam bites her lip and shoves her face into the pillow because she's got this really stupid grin on and it's embarrassing, but she mumbles out, "Yeah, um. Definitely." Zayn's lips curve against her neck and he presses a kiss to her birthmark as his arm tightens around her waist. It's horribly cliché, all of it, and Liam couldn't have asked for better.


End file.
